rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
Offical Timeline
you go Onup ^^ What it's about It's a time line, very straight forward. It also help to know how old certain characters are. This is my a temp to organize my ( and other) characters. This will not be perfect I'm currently typing all this on my phone and you are more then welcome to add your own time line Time Line Judas age 14. 5 year vow to wait until the right time to have a family------ age19 mastered Raiju powers had sex and married Kaede later birth of Jessica Kaede age 16. 5 year vow to wait until the right time to have a family--- age 19 powers awaken extended lifespan --- age 21had sex and married Judas later gave birth to Jessica Jessica age 16-- 5 years younger than sassy and Riju (Sassy and Tyson's kids) ---- Tyson age15fell In love with sassy got married and had twines all in one year Sassy Age16 fell In love with Fyson got married and had twines all in one year Elios age 19? Fell in love with and made love Violah. Became a father of Jiya kenth Violah age 21 looks ten years old before falling in love and had sex with Elios, causing her body to mature at a alarming rate. She gave birth to Jiya Kenth Jiya Kenth son of Elios and Violah Kyros age 2414 fell in love married Krissi and became a father, his son name was Aidan---age 2417 mad love with his wife Krissi and gain a daughter named Amira.--- Krissi age 560 fell in love married Kyros and became a mother, her son name was Aidan--- age563 made love with Kyros and gave birth to Amira.--- Aidan age 10 son of Kyros and Krissi---age 423 made love with Amira now a proud father if Kirito. Age 426 his second son Celestia was born.--- Age 435 father of Meia. Amira age 7 daughter of Kyros and Krissi--- age 420 made love with Aidan gave birth to Kirito. --Age 423 gave birth to Celestia.--- Age 432 she gave birth to Meia Blaze god of fire age ??? Fell in love with Tempestra and had sex all in one day 9 months later Twister was born then had more sex and married. Next year Ember was born Tempestra god of wind age ??? Fell ion love with Blaze and had sex all in one day 9 months later gave birth to Twister then had more sex and married. Next year She gave birth to Ember ---- Zero the Overlord age 1,635. He fell deeply in love with Anylie, having sex with her every day.he's the father of Kotaro Aynlie The Ice Wolf age 18? She will never age. She fell deeply in love with zero, having sex with him every day. She gave birth to all of Zero's children so far the first is Kotaro. Kotaro age (don't know yet) ---- Thunder Punch age 15--- At age 19 lives permanently lives on mobias with his lover Venus also the year Theroy was born. ---Age 20 Tinane was born also officially married to Venus Venus The Tiger/Leopard age 14---At age 18 lives on mobias with her lover Thunder Punch also the year she gave birth to Theroy.--- Age 19 she gave birth to Tinane also officially married to T.P Theroy age son of T.P and Venus Tinane age daughter of T.P and Venus Fire Arm age 17--- age 21 made love with Ruza gain a son name Sonne and after T.P moved to möbius he convinced Ruza to love with him on Vixom in A Blazing Fires Love--- age 24 made love with Ruza gain a daughter name lizzy Ruza The Cat age 17---Age 21made love with Fire Arm then gave birth to there son Sonne and after T.P moved to möbius Fire Arm convinced her to love with him on Vixom in A Blazing Fires Love--- age 24 make love with Fire arm and gave birth to there daughter lizzy Sonne age 18 Lizzy age 15 Dark Storm the Porcupine age 17--- age 23 it's two years after Thunder Punch's departed from Vexia. With his curse gone he was finally able to be with (and make love to) Ebony.Is now a father of Nero--- Ebony the guardian of Dark Gaia age 17?--- age 23 it's two years after Thunder Punch's departed from Vexia. With her curse gone she was finally able to be with (and make love to) Dark Storm. She gave birth to Nero.--- Nero Darkenson age 17 son of Ebony and Dark Storm Hanail and Janile Darkenson age 16 twin daughters of Ebony and Dark Storm Froy Darkson age 10 son of Enony and Dark Storm soooo sloppy T_T so far Age list Alright after some math and comparing years with others next gen characters I know how many years older or younger they are to teach other. Each dash represent a year and I hope I didn't make things confusing. -Jiya Kenth, Sassy & Rija, Aidan, Twister -Ember -Amira -Theroy, Somne - Jessica, Tinane -Nero -Lizzy -Hanail & Janile - - - - -Froy Canon Notes (Basically are little thing you won't know abou a character unless you read the RP and or are the creators. This is some of the stuff I notic that are not on the character page) *kyros killed Baine's parents (not sure it was canon sense the RP was canceled but it sheds some light on kyros's past, here a link to the RP)http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/(Roleplay)_The_Unforgiven_-Cancel- The Unforgiven *krissi and kyrose share a mental bound evidence of this is shown in the RP Aidan X Amira:(-insert meaningful tittle-) *Kaede is a masochist, she likes to shocked by Judas. *Ruza appears to also be a masochist, she likes to be burned by Fire Arm. It kinda shows in A Blazing Fire's Love * Kaede and Juniper parents are simple ordinary plane farmers......there not getting Kaede back ^^ *Kaede and her older sister Juniper has a unknown and unnamed power that changes depending on who the fell in love with. Kaede life has been expended thanks to this power. Juniper got her heart broken but she got over it and gain super strength. *Sassy's mom (the one who is married to Tyson)is a ninja ( and she still doesn't have a name) *Judas always has to focuses so lighting won't just flow out his body and shock someone. He has don it so long it's like second nature to but he accidentally shock someone when he's really distracted. * Judas, eureka, and Tyson built a house together, it's a two stories home with a basement. There's 6 bed rooms total , 5 upstairs and 1 at basement level.-Over time more people moved in, Kaede ran away from home to live with her boyfriend Judas occupying another room upstairs . When Eureka brought Nisih home he decided to take the bed room downstairs because everyone else lived up stairs. After some time pass Kaede moved to judas room(they alway ends up sleeping together anyways) free up a room then Eureka brought Elios and Violha home and there a couple so they just shared Kaede's old room. There is still one room left upstairs. Notes Just thing I'v notice and just think I should point out. 1. Judas and Kaede married the same year as T.P and Venus. Base on the RP A Vexian and Mobian's Future T.P and Venus wedding was during the summer. Just so to be different (and it makes sense seeing as judas is a artic wolf and Kaede a timber wolf) there wedding will be (I like to think so) during the winter. 2.Aidan, Sassy & Rija where all born on the same year. Sassy & Rija was born in June, Aidan was born in November which means out of everyone (so far) Sassy & Rija are the oldest. I have just remember the events of The Beginning so Elios and Viola's child Jiya Kenth is the oldest because 1 Sassy was still pregnant and 2 viola's baby due date was soon. 3. I was re reading on of my old RP True Loves Bond and I not is 1 Aidan is 10 and Amira isn't there( but back then she didn't exist) 2 technically everyone else should be 10 years older.... I think I shouldn't change it, it's really good. 4. Out of all the next gen characters Dark storm and Ebony seems to be the youngest( besides Aidan and Amirs's kids). It's possible for Fire Arm and Euza's Kids to be older or younger (So I'll be changing this as soon as I find out when Fire Arm and Ruza did it) 5. This is more than a idea than a note but with a timeline we can actually give everyone a "year" with there birth date. Do you guys like it or hate the idea? Category: Onup147